1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roller skates and more particularly to low-rider profile roller skates.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Roller skates are often used both as a source of recreation as well as a means for personal transportation. Traditional roller skates comprise of four wheels, with two wheels parallel to each other on either side of the toe end of a platform, and two wheels parallel to each other on either side of the heel end of the platform. An effort is typically made to keep all four rollers of both skates on the floor or pavement at all times, thereby maximizing control and balance.
However, the skate and roller configuration is such that the feet and legs must be contorted into uncomfortable positions when moving, especially over uneven terrain.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art roller skate. In this regard, the present invention discloses a roller skate that will provide increased speed through an overall decrease in the amount of friction between the wheels and the ground, as well as increased maneuverability by incorporating a low-rider profile design and by decreasing the overall weight of the roller skate thereby increasing the turning ability by giving the wearer an increased control over his or her center of gravity.